Scorn of the Moon
by NatakuChaotica
Summary: This is the history of Diana and how she came to be on the Fields of Justice.


Deep within the trenches and gorges of Mount Targon live two very particular tribes of Valoran. These two warrior tribes do not live in conflict, but rather by delicate harmony as has been enforced by the League of Legends. Of these tribes, the Solari lived at the top of Mount Targon, where they spend their lives studying war and worshipping the Sun. It was the Sun that granted them power and it is the Sun that protects them in battle. However within this powerful tribe of warriors, one particular daughter of the Sun was not so welcomed in its supposedly comforting radiance.

Her name was Diana. She was born to the Solari yet felt no kinship with the people of her tribe. Like a black sheep, she lingered at the back of their gatherings of prayer. And like an untalented child, many refuse to practice with her during combat training. She often wondered what made her so different from the others. Her hair was black like many of her kin, she wore the same clothes, she learned the same lessons and practiced the same rituals. Confusion shrouded her and her parents were unable to help her. Until she was six.

It was getting late and Diana thought to go outside and enjoy the cool breeze and the pale moonlight. Her parents watched over her from the window as they tended their home, a bit on the outskirts of the village. It was twilight and Diana sat in the dirt, drawing a picture of a Solari locket she had learned about the other day. As she continued to sketch in the dirt, some of her classmates had come by. Diana was jeered at and ridiculed for her work. One child laughed and smudged the sketch, while another pushed Diana back to the ground. When Diana's parents realized what was happening, her father rushed out and shooed away the bullies. With Diana in his arms and the the tormentors warded off, he brought her back into the hut. Tears slid down her cheeks and her ebony hair smudged in mud. Diana's mother immediately preparing a basin of water to wash her daughter.

"I don't understand Baba," Diana sniveled, her voice choking in the sorrow, "why are they so mean to me? It's bad enough they don't want me anywhere near them during gatherings or training and I didn't even do anything to them!"

"Diana," her father paused a moment, pondering carefully about what he was about to share with his daughter. "We are simply different people." Diana looked to her father skeptically. "I will teach you more tomorrow, but for now dry your tears and rest up."

Diana nodded her head, took one great sniff of her nose and crawled into bed. The twilight faded as the moonlight shone through her window. She felt at ease as she curled in her blankets and a smile crept on her face.

The next day, her father woke her bright and early at dawn. Diana yawned as she crawled out of bed. On their dinner table sat two cloths tied to practice swords. Diana's father grabbed one and walked outside. She followed her father quickly. Down a mountain path he led her along. Through a valley and into a dimly lit cave. Stalagmites hung low as though the two had entered the jaws of a great mountain beast. Small gems glowed in the dark cave, giving a silvery glimmer to light their path. Their soft glow felt comforting to Diana, like the gentle caress of starlight, up close for her to feel. The two of them continued on in silence. It was only an hour until they came to a large cavern with an oasis at the end.

Diana's father walked up to the small pool and took off his sandals to dip his feet where the edge dropped deep down into the depths below. To his left, a small ramp subtlely scaled down into the water, almost as if a set of stairs had been placed there many years ago. But it did not matter, for exploration was not on the agenda for today. Today, he spoke with his daughter who had followed his lead and sat down beside him.

"Diana, what I am about to tell you must not leave this cave. Do you understand?" Diana nodded her head, wide-eyed and excited to be bestowed a secret. "You are not Solari, but at the same time you are. You were born here, true; however your mother and I are not from Mount Targon."

"I don't understand. How am I not Solari?" Diana was again skeptical.

"Your mother and I are Ionian. Disciples of Wuju. We moved here seeking refuge from impending war. Noxus was about to invade Ionia so your mother and I felt it wise to leave."

"Ionia? That's where those martial artists come from isn't it? For such mighty people why would you leave? Ionia has more powerful warriors than Noxus!"

"Times were changing. Noxus may have weaker warriors, but they had more powerful weapons. We were not sure when they would attack, but for your safety we left Ionia. We came here seeking refuge from the supposed Protectors of the Sun. But only a few elders would accept us because of a prophecy. You see the Solari-"

"-believe that the prophecy speaks of an outsider who will command the full power of the Sun and protect us from extinction." Diana put in, happy to understand something seemingly more complex than what she may be able to grasp.

"That's right. The Elder believes that one of us three may be the prophesied one and so took us in. The other Solari don't like it and so are mean to us thinking their children should be the one in the prophecy. From now on, we will be treated as outcasts and I know it will be hard. But be strong. Because some day, you will be more powerful than any of them. First comes patience."

"But it hurts when they pick on me! How will I become strong if they will beat me up all the time?" Diana whimpered a little, the emotional scars still fresh from the night before.

"That is why we are here today. I will teach you the ways of our people. The Ionian people. Wuju Style. I will teach you to defend yourself and to keep a strong spirit." Her father pulled up his legs in a meditative position. He showed his daughter how to sit like he was and continued the lesson of a calm mind. Its strengths and weaknesses, its importance, and how it becomes a strong spirit-a force to be reckoned with.

As the days and years went by, the bullying indeed escalated. Diana was picked on frequently, but despite all this, she kept calm. She was never distraught or disturbed and became the true embodiment of of peace to the Solari. And even so, this was never enough. When the jeering failed, the fists were raised. When her peers found they could not beat her into submission, they took their training equipment against her. But even so, many walked home with disarmed and too sore to pick up their things from a simple khukri. Finally when her classmates decided to throw stones, they were, for the most part, deflected. Often back to the most uncomfortable places to land. When all had failed, they still could not accept her as one of their own. Diana was left alone. Bitterly and utterly alone.

Her father was proud. Diana had grown to be calm in mind and strong in spirit. She did not falter. She was lonely, but he hoped that his wife and himself could make up for that. Every day the three of them trained in Wuju and every night they all prepared dinner together.

One day, many years later when Diana was just sixteen, there was a knock at their door. It was one of the temple guards. He told Diana's father that the elders wanted him to aid an escort. Apparently they found another child of the Sun down in the Rakkor village and had arranged to take custody of her from the Rakkor. Just to ensure her safe passage through the mountain paths.

Her father left and Diana went to the cavern pool on her own to practice. During her training she decided to go for a swim. It felt relaxing and it soothed her body's tension. As she swam, she noticed a glyph on the wall of the pool. Diana did not recognize the characters at all and became curious.

The next day, Diana noticed the new face in her rituals group. The new person must have been the new person from the Rakkor village. The new girl seemed strong, yet frail at the same time. Probably difficult for her to move to a rival village so suddenly. After the prayer ritual, the girl first entered a room inside the temple. Diana was unsure how to proceed, wanting to help the new girl adjust. She knew from experience how the Solari treated outsiders after all. Within the hour, the Rakkor emerged from the room, dressed differently. Diana wanted to reach out to the lone figure now leaving the temple, but found herself too shy for the attempt. Instead she elected to follow the new villager from a safe distance.

Diana's predictions were correct. The foreigner had just gotten down the stairs from the temple into town and no sooner did she do so, a group of bullies confronted the lone girl. Diana watched, curious what the Rakkor would do in response.

"Look it's the Rag who thinks she can be a Solari!" jeered one.

"You don't belong here Rag, go back to your barbarians." The mockery and insults continued. The Rakkor girl ignored them and continued walking until one the the bullies tripped her. The event was reminiscent of Diana's first encounter with the group and she felt a rage come about her. Immediately she raced to the Rakkor's aid, shoulder checking who was about to kick the grounded girl. Upon seeing Diana, a larger group formed to confront the two foreigners. The two fought off the tormentors gracefully and skillfully. The two of them, exhausted after their bout collapsed and sat down on the steps towards the temple.

"That was unnecessary," the Rakkor paused, looking at the worn down Solari next to her. Diana felt hurt and looked the other way. She would have left if she felt she had the strength to. "However it was appreciated. Thank you. It's nice to know I can have a friend in this place." The Rakkor girl smiled and Diana returned it with a shy grin.

"Well I'm a foreigner too. I knew what was going to happen, so I kept an eye out. What's your name?"

"Leona. Yours?"

"Diana. Come on, we can go get cleaned up at my place and have some food." Leona agreed and followed Diana home.

When Diana got home and introduced Leona, her parents had openly welcomed Leona. It was the first time they had received an informal guest and it was a bit awkward at first, but in the end Leona was welcomed as one of their own. She helped prepare dinner with them and helped clean with them. Together they talked well into the night about their different peoples: of the Ionians, the Rakkor, and of course the Solari. They had asked why Leona was brought to the Solari so suddenly and she had answered with her life story. Always protecting those weaker than herself, never raising a sword to kill out of competition. It was problematic for a warmongering tribe and she was set for execution until the power of the Sun smote the ground between herself and the executioner. It was a sign that she belonged to the Solari and as such the Solari elders persuaded the Rakkor chieftains to allow them to take Leona. The sad part was that she left everyone behind, but it was no bother as she was rather secluded even in her own home.

When it had gotten late, Diana offered to escort Leona back to the temple, which Leona gratefully accepted.

"Your Ionian fighting style. Has it ever been tested against the Rakkor?" Leona asked, her face shadowed by the torchlight in Diana's hand.

"No. Want to find out?" Diana smiled, excited at the prospect.

"Certainly not now. It's dark out and hard to see."

"But the night is so calming under the pale moon glow! Everything is calm and relaxed. Soothing."

"I find the night makes me anxious. I'd rather be out in the sun in the warm rays like my mother's embrace. How I miss it." Leona's face grew solemn.

"Well alright then. Tomorrow we shall spar and see who is the better!"  
"That sounds exciting. I look forward to our duel." Leona and Diana had reached the temple and it was here that they had parted ways.

Months passed. Their day of sparring was often repeated. It took place over Diana's training with her father, to which he did not mind. He was simply happy that Diana finally had a friend. Eventually Leona started to become much more popular with the Solari. As time flowed, so did her power with the Sun. Mixed with her combat prowess as a Rakkor, she was a powerful Solari and the elders decided to extend her training with magic. As such, Diana slowly became distant.

As Diana trained by herself in the cavern with the pool, she tripped and fell into the water. She rose back to the surface quickly, frustrated and slapped the water's surface. She remembered the glyph she found on the cliff wall and decided to take another look. Diana inscribed the carving in her mind and immediately returned home to sketch it on a piece of parchment paper. Folding the paper to fit inside her Solari robes, she went to the temple archives the next day.

Within the archives she found several tomes and scrolls with the same glyph. Diana dusted them off and began reading their contents. She found many documents supporting the fact that the people who now worship the Sun had a sister tribe, the Lunari, who worshipped the Moon. It brought a feeling of euphoria to Diana, now knowing that she was not the only one who found solace with the Moon's light. However one questioned still bothered her: where were the Lunari now? It felt strange to see that the only known people on Mount Targon were the Rakkor and the Solari. And the Rakkor definitely didn't seem the type to follow any deity. The question burned and she sought the counsel of an elder.

When she found the elder and posed the question, she was instead berated and warned not to speak of the Lunari again for as far back as the Solari existed, the Lunari never did. It was taught that the Sun was the only source of power and energy and that was the end. Diana withdrew and returned home that night.

The next day, Diana found the question to still be nagging at her, buzzing around her mind. She decided to ask Leona for an opinion on the matter after the prayers that day. Luckily for Diana, she managed to catch Leona on the way to her next training session. Leona decided to skip the session for their friendship of months passed and talk with Diana. When Diana mentioned her findings, Leona's face became grave.

"This knowledge is dangerous Diana. I think you should stop pursuing this information. I don't know about any Lunari, the elders would not know of anything either. Please just let it be and continue your devotion to the Sun. It would be best." Leona got up to leave. Diana was in shock to hear her friend say this to her, after all, Leona knew that Diana has never truly been accepted by the Solari.

Diana apologized for bringing up the topic and left Leona to her studies. In turn, Diana went to her own studies in the archives, searching for an answer. In the end she found a coded message, which characters seemingly drawn all over the page, with no sign of format nor any distinguishing pictures. But she found the glyph that she saw in the pool in the middle of the page. Skeptical she took the scroll home to study. Diana realized that the scroll depicted a map and that the glyph was a waypoint to show where the path was.

Eager to find where the path leads, Diana quickly left her home and rushed to the cave. She dove into the pool to look for the glyph again. When she found it, she searched the walls all around her to no avail. It took much more than one dive into the pool before she found a small tunnel at the base of the wall where the glyph was found. The underwater tunnel was dark and she had to feel her way forward. Her lungs burned for air, but she continued on her path, groping the tunnels walls trying to pull herself through faster. Finally at the end, Diana came out into another dimly lit pool. She raced to the surface and gasped for breath. She was in a cavern similar to the one she had started in. She traveled further into the cavern to find an exit into a small valley. As she came out she found an abandoned temple at the end of the valley. And even within the valley itself were silver flowers.

Diana raced down the valley and up the temple stairs. Inside it was almost identical to the temple of the Solari: the same chambers, the same entrance, the same living quarters, the same architecture, and even the same furniture. She was mesmerized and amazed at how similar the temple was to the Solari's. The only major difference she could see was that the warrior statue in the center of the main chamber was that of a Lunari warrior instead of the Solari warrior of legend. The armor was different than that of the Solari armor. It was much more sleek and streamlined than that of its brute force counterpart. However the sword seemed particularly fascinating to Diana. Its slender curve was enticing, the hooked tip was captivating. She touched the stone statue gently as if it were sharp.

But this was enough exploration for one day. Diana decided to return home, quickly as it was becoming dark outside and she had no torch to take with her. Outside it was twilight out, and the dusk was fast approaching; the silver flowers lit the way gently. Not a bright burning light like the Sun's rays, but a gentle hum of light, soothing the path before her. Sadly this was no time to admire the landscape as she hurried along to the cavern entrance. On her way into the cave however, she found a pathway that seemed to lead back to the Solari village. Diana ran along it and before long she was at the valley which leads towards her family's secret training cove. Surprising to herself, she never noticed the pathway before, yet it seems so blatant to her. Hurriedly she skirted the ground, almost as if she flew. The wind was in her hair and her robes, she was already late for dinner.

A few months later, it had been just over a year since Leona joined the Solari village. Diana had been going to the Lunari temple for further studies in secret. She decided to confront a village elder again about the Lunari. This time posing the question more matter of factly. But the results were less than favorable. After stating she knew of the Lunari and wished to learn more, the elder scolded her about the topic and put her on house arrest. She was not allowed to enter the Solari village or the temple for a week. This was surprising to her and she felt hurt to be punished for inquiries. In the end, she submitted to the elder's wishes and returned home.

The next day, Leona had noticed Diana was not in the ritual prayer to the Sun that day and decided to visit her home. Upon seeing Diana, she hugged her and asked what happened and why she didn't go to the prayer that day. Diana explained all that she had learned and when she had asked the elder about the Lunari, she was punished. Leona's expression changed and grew serious tried to explain her concern for Diana's interests. They had both seen how the Solari acted towards outsiders and somehow she didn't want Diana's following of the Moon to cause her to become banished from the tribe.

Diana's response was an invitation. To show Leona what Diana had found. The secret Lunari temple hidden just down the valley from the Solari tribe. Leona agreed and followed Diana. It was a bright, sunny day outside and the two of them strolled quickly to the temple. It wasn't long before they reached the mirrored steps to the Lunari temple. Upon entering the temple, Leona was immediately shocked to find the Lunari warrior statue at the center of the antechamber. Diana showed her to the archives where she had been reading recently. Leona looked even more displeased.

"What's wrong Leona?" Diana asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

"This place," Leona paused, still looking horrified at the place she's in. "It feels blasphemous to the Solari. It's almost exactly alike and yet it is not Solari. Like a pale imitation. This is ridiculous." It was true. To Diana's horror, her only friend disapproved of the only place Diana felt truly welcomed.

"How can you say that? This is the only place that I have ever felt I truly belonged." Tears welled up in Diana's eyes, burning in her pain to hear her friend say such things.

"This is wrong Diana. You belong with the Solari. You have a fighting prowess that exceeds even a score of Solari! You and I should be side by side! Together! You don't need the Moon!" Leona pleaded. She did not want to lose her closest friend to the Moon.

"But Leona, I have never been welcomed to the Solari like you have. You know that. I have now power, no calling by the Sun."

"And you think that by following the Moon you will find sanctuary? Look at what one of the elders did by just asking a simple question! You could be killed Diana!"

"I thought you said I was worth a score of Solari? What makes you think I would be killed so easily?"

"Please Diana. Let's just go back. We don't belong here." Leona was begging now. She did not know what else to do. She was becoming desperate from the idea of losing her oldest and closest friend.

"Fine." With a great sniff and a trembling lip, Diana stormed out of the temple.

"We should never speak of this again. We could get in a lot of trouble." Leona said after catching up with Diana.

"If that's what you want." The rest of the walk was of a rather foreboding silence.

Another year passed and Diana decided once again to inquire about the Lunari. The Solari elder she questioned this time decided to put a much more marring punishment than simple house arrest. He called for her arrest and had her displayed out in the village center tied to a wooden pole.

"This woman here has spoken blasphemy onto the Sun! She is crazed with delusions of another power and must be shown the true source! The only source! I hereby sentence her to twenty lashes!" Fear tore through Diana's core. She grew wide eyed in disbelief. But alas, it was true: a Solari soldier came out from the temple, wielding a leather whip. The tail hummed as the soldier warmed his wielding arm. The humming grew louder and Diana's eyes tightened shut, praying it was only a nightmare. Her hands burned from clenching the rope so tightly.

One crack. Diana yelped from the pain. Fear took control and she began hyperventilating. A second crack. Diana screamed. The third crack came and she grunted, trying to take the pain. For seventeen more cracks Diana grimaced and gritted her teeth, crying in agony for it to stop. To no avail. In the end, she was alone at the wooden pole, tied and exhausted from enduring the agony. Her silky black hair now matted with blood and cold sweat. Leona came sprinting down the temple steps as fast as she could. She untied Diana as soon as she reached her, who collapsed to the ground.

"Diana? Diana?! Are you alright?" Leona hugged her weakened friend and carried Diana home. As she helped Diana clean up, she spoke, "I'm so sorry Diana. I tried to stop the soldier, I really did. But I just got locked up in the temple. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I know one thing for sure. The Solari are hiding knowledge of the Lunari." Diana grimaced as a warm cloth touched her wounded back.

"Diana I told you to stop your chasing of the Lunari, didn't I? Look what happened to you." Your parents are worried sick about you, but you won't even speak to them!"

"Well if it is going to get me into so much trouble, best to keep them out of it."

"What are you planning?" Leona crossed her arms.

"I will prove to all Solari that the Lunari existed during the Radiance Ceremony."

"You're insane. You will probably be executed."

"If they can handle me. I just need to prove that the Lunari existed. There must be _someone_ out there who will ask questions after me. I have never been welcome here. Even if I go into exile, it won't be much."

"Alright. Just don't get yourself killed. And if you have to leave, stay at the Lunari temple. I'll come visit you."

"We'll be like twin sisters." Diana smiled and giggled

Two more years went by before the Radiance Ceremony. It was a time when the children came of age and received either the robes of the council or the armor of the warrior. Because of Diana's unexplained absences, she had been revoked the right to partake. It was all fine by her, she had other plans anyway. She stealthily made her way back to the Lunari temple and rummaged through the archives. She knew she put the old scroll in there somewhere. The parchment had depicted the location of Lunari armor. She searched high and low with a torch in her hand, but all she found was a secret lever. She heard a rumbling outside the archives and went out to investigate what had happened.

A narrow stone staircase had revealed itself beneath the stone Lunari statue. Following it, Diana had found an armory. Behind the weapons and armor, she found a mural depicting the Chosen of the Sun and the Chosen of the Moon. She analyzed the mural and finally understood why the Solari were so secretive of the Lunari. The Sun and the Moon often fight over dominance of the sky. But neither are really quite dominant as the both took turns lighting the sky. Instead they chose two champions and if one defeated the other, the Chosen's deity will get to reign for two thirds of a day. Diana however did not care for the squabbles of the Sun and Moon. She only cared to bring peace for any that would follow in her footsteps. Near the mural, Diana found what she needed-the Chosen of the Moon's armor. She donned the armor and grasped the sword's hilt. It all felt natural, as if she had been shaped to wear the armor and wield its sword. Diana then quickly set off to the Radiance Ceremony.

By time Diana reached the village, the ceremony was just finishing, with Leona walking down the temple steps in the Solari armor of legend. With the sword hooked on her shoulder, Diana strode forth confidently. Certain that the Solari would have to acknowledge the Lunari once she entered the courtyard in the full armor of the Lunari. An elder walked forward to face Diana with surprise in his eyes. Diana smirked at the surprise, but suddenly turned to surprise of her own. No sooner did she have a chance to speak, but her arms were instantly restrained by the surrounding guards. Leona attempted to spring to Diana's rescue like Diana had done for her years ago. But she too was held back. What had once shown surprised had now turn to rage. The elder took Diana's sword from her shoulder and pointed its hooked tip to her face.

"This woman is a heretic! Faith in a tribe of people who would have once destroyed us! Faith in a power that is only an impersonation of our Sun!" The elder turned to Diana and handed her sword to a nearby guard. "Prepare for the Eclipse Ritual." The guards nodded to the elder and escorted their prisoners into the temple. Leona was locked within her room, impeding her from assisting Diana. Diana's parents were shackled and held at point with swords to their throats. Diana herself was dragged to a chamber behind the Solari warrior statue, where a stone pedestal sat. Her ankles and wrists were shackled to the ground behind her so that her head was rested on the top of the pedestal. Sunlight shone through the roof of the chamber, down the center onto the pedestal. It blinded Diana and she struggled to see the environment behind her.

Another elder walked into the light from Diana's left. In his hand he held a magically heated brand. She had heard of this brand before. It was the brand given to exiled Solari and so hot that it felt that the person's whole body was on fire. Diana struggled and writhed to no avail, for she could barely move with how taught the shackles were pulled. She begged and pleaded to not be branded. She did not want to be cast away from her parents nor her friend. She did not want to be utterly alone. Tears streamed down her face again in all directions. Soon all she could see was the outline of the elder and a guard holding her head straight. Harder she pleaded and begged and called out to her parents. Her father struggled in his shackles, only to be struck down. But it was too late. The brand burned and seared through her flesh. She screamed in the unbearable agony. The tears she cried flash burned through her skin like a hot knife rendering small, but scarring cuts into her face. The shackles felt hot, but not enough to burn, only enough to feel the sensation.

When it was all over, the elder spoke, "Diana. You have been deemed a blasphemer. As such you have been exiled by the Solari with the mark of the Solar Eclipse. You are henceforth Diana, Scorn of the Moon. As for your heresy, you will be executed using your own blade, tonight at midnight. " The elder melted back into the shadows of the chamber. Slowly the company of guards and elders filed out of the chamber, leaving Diana and her parents to be alone for their last evening.

"Diana, be strong. Remember, calm mind, strong spirit. Fight back Diana. Do not give in!" Her father pleaded.

"But we are Solari, Baba."

"Yes. But we are something greater than the Solari Diana. Do not forget that!"

"Yes Baba."

Midnight came ever so slowly. Time crawled as Diana had spent her time with her parents in silence. She had nothing to say in her impending doom. Nothing embarrassing to share, nothing she regretted. Twilight came and she admired the starlight slowly coming into view. It was perhaps the last look she will ever get. Soon dusk came and and a full moon could be seen through the chamber roof. Diana smiled, knowing that the moon will see her. Diana raised her head to take one last look at the chamber around her. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of a mural behind her much like the mural in the Lunari armory. Only in this image it was a mural depicting the Chosen of the Sun holding her Zenith Blade at point to a defeated Chosen of the Moon. A Lunari. The Solari elders lied to her and she now knew it for a fact. Whether in their generation or previous, the Solari must have committed genocide.

Then they came. Her two executioners and one of the previous elders. They looked solemn as he carried her blade to her. Diana struggled once more to no more success than previous attempts. The elder raised her blade and two executioners raised a dagger each to gouge out her eyes. To die in darkness, that is the ultimate punishment of the Solari. She took one final look at the moon as they struck down on her. But just before the dagger tips or her blade's edge reached her, something strange happened. A surge of white energy burst forth from her, staggering her killers. Her shackles were shattered and she fell forward on all fours, suddenly feeling exhausted and yet so very alive. A pale cascade of pearl white energy engulfed her, protecting her.

Diana looked around and at herself. Her skin had turned a pale ebony. Then she noticed her hair. Her long black flowing hair had turned white like moonlight on a calm creek. And in the reflective light of energy before her, she saw her black eyes had turned a bright shining silver. Before she could process what happened, the elder was still very alive and gave an awful command to the executioners. Her parents were slain before her eyes and just as she watched them fall, she cried out.

"Nightfall!"

Suddenly the elder felt a great pull from Diana and he went flying towards her with her blade in his hand. She held the wrist which held her blade and twisted it, forcing the elder to drop her sword. Diana picked up her blade and dragged it to her slain parents and wept. The Solari elder would not give in to Diana's heresy. He picked up one of the execution daggers and leaped at Diana in her sorrow. But in her sorrow, rage exploded. Her blade was still in her hand and she swept it across the elder before he could reach her, cleaving his torso. The executioners tried to kill Diana also, only to be defeated in one slash. Another strike and a curve of white energy flew from Diana, destroying the chamber in its arching path. She walked out to find guards filling the antechamber of the temple. Diana grinned.

"Night approaches." A group of the guards were pulled in and off their feet only to be struck down by the Lunar energy stored in her blade. Another group rushed her and she summoned another pale cascade of energy around herself. Her assailants were defeated and it was her turn to return the favor. Another crescent strike shot out, damaging the temple and slaying the guards it struck. The door to Leona's room was destroyed and without a moment's notice was outside with her sword and shield in hand. Diana had just finished off the fleeing guards by charging at them with blinding speed. Diana laughed and struck down the Solari statue as she strolled out of the temple.

Leona rushed to Diana's side, intercepting her before she reached the temple steps. Diana attacked Leona without hesitation. Leona blocked the strike with her shield and grimaced at the pain of fighting her friend.

"Don't do this Diana. Leave the village alone." Leona pleaded.

"Why should I? I'm not one of them. I never have! They lied to me!" Diana screamed as she struck again and again and again. Each strike becoming more difficult to stop.

"They had nothing to do with the elders' decisions! Please stop!"

"They killed my parents!" Diana made another crescent strike, arching over and coming down onto Leona's head. Leona blocked the strike with her shield, but she felt it somehow pierced her and it burned with hatred.

"No they didn't! You've killed your parents' murderers! This is enough!" Leona dropped her sword and shield. "If you must kill someone, kill me and be done with it."

"What makes you think that you will be enough?! They all have hurt me and my parents! I hate them all!" Diana rose her blade to strike, but hesitated.

"Because I am the last of the Solari. And I am the last of your family. You will have no one left to blame but yourself." Leona stood firm, her arms crossed.

Diana screamed and swung her blade. She struck the stone ground, breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"I...I…" Diana swallowed and straightened herself. She took a deep breath and once again hung her blade off her shoulder and began walking forward calmly. "Fine." As she strode down the steps, Leona joined her for one final walk as friends. She left her sword and shield on the temple grounds.

"Where are you going?" Leona asked.

"I don't belong here, so I'm going to the League of Legends. I will seek out the master of my people. Master Yi."

"I've already gone to the League of Legends and am a champion for them. Do you need anything before you go?"

"Don't get in my way again. Or I will kill you." Leona stopped at the edge of the village, watching as the Scorn of the Moon left the Solari. Diana continued on, solemnly, as one final tear rolled down her cheek. The Solari truly did kill all her family.

And they will pay on the Fields of Justice.


End file.
